1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate processing, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for creating and using Electric-Field Enhancement Layers (E-FELs) in Double-Patterning (D-P) processing sequences and associated simulation and measurement models.
2. Description of the Related Art
Critical Dimension (CD) control is a critical element to sub micron deep ultra-violet (DUV) photolithography. Currently, chemically amplified resists (CARs) are the most common solution. This type of photoresist consists of an organic polymer that is coated and cross-linked prior to using the photoresist. The acid component is configured to minimize the impact of lateral diffusion. Typically, once the photoresist is coated, the photoresist is exposed in a scanner, a post exposure bake (PEB) is used to impart the selective solubility to the photoresist, and the photoresist is dissolved in an aqueous base. The CDs in the patterned photoresist can vary due to lateral acid diffusion. Continued shrinking of the semiconductor technologies has increased the need for effective control of the acid diffusion.